Mario (Super Mario Bros)
|-|Mario= |-|Super Mario= |-|Fiery Mario= Summary In 1985, Super Mario Bros was released for the NES. It has since been credited as a key factor in reviving the entire video game industry from the crash caused by games such as ET. Even to this day, the game is still seen as a masterpiece and is one of the best-selling games of all time. The game revolves around the quest of Mario, who must save the Mushroom Kingdom from the tyrannical Bowser. In order to do this, he must rescue the princess of the kingdom, Peach Toadstool, who is the only one capable of reversing Bowser’s curse. Mario travels through land, sea, and even underground tunnels, chocked full of bizarre power-ups and Bowser’s ubiquitous troops, as so to reach the castle in which Bowser resides and put an end to his tyrannical invasion. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B possibly higher. 9-B with Power-Ups, possibly higher with Fire Flower. At least 9-C with Starman. Name: Mario Origin: Super Mario Bros (Super Mario franchise) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, was imagined to be in his 20s during development. Classification: Homo nintendonus, plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Enhanced Jumping skills, Self-Sustenance (Type I, can breathe underwater), Statistic Amplification via power-ups (They give Mario more power). Transformation via Magic Mushroom, Fire Manipulation via Fire Flower, Invulnerability via Starman. Should he be able to see an enemy, they will not jump over/dodge his attacks. Attack Potency: At least Average Human Level (Can contend with the Koopa Turtle Tribe’s elite soldiers, such as Koopa Troopas who were hired specifically to kill Mario, Hammer Bros, Bullet Bills, etc, and can kill most in a single hit) possibly higher. Wall level with Power-Ups (Can break blocks made of bricks and cement with his bare fists), possibly higher with Fire Flower (Can finally contend with Bowser and his fakes in actual combat, even harming the Koopa King). At least Wall level with Starman (Dwarves his previous power, can plough through foes). Speed: At least Normal Human (According to the manual, Mario walked the entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom, from one side to another, during the events of the game), likely Athletic Human (Mario has been shown to travel considerable distances in a short amount of time), possibly higher (Was said to travel past mountains and through seas in the manual, implying the Mushroom Kingdom may actually be incredibly large, yet he travelled it in its entirety in two days). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Average Human Class (Can defeat all sorts of foes by bashing a platform they are standing on from below), Wall Class with Power-ups (Can break Brick Blocks). Durability: Unknown (Hits from Little Goombas, hammers, fireballs, etc seems to be enough to take him down), Wall Level with Power-ups (Can take hits from Koopa Troopas and their shells, Bullet Bills, elites of the Koopa Turtle Tribe and even Bowser himself). Stamina: High (Travelled an entire kingdom for 2 days straight, seemingly with no rest. Even after being completely exhausted and just having regained consciousness, Mario was able to do the exact same thing again, except harder.) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range via fireballs. Varies with Koopa Shell (up to at least Tens of Metres). Standard Equipment: Power-Ups, Shells. Intelligence: Above Average (In the manual, it was said he needed quick wits to beat his quest. He beat not only that quest, but another, harder quest afterwards.) Weaknesses: Taking bad hits will cause him to revert to his usual self if he is using the Magic Mushroom or Fire Flower. Feats:''' *Crossed the entire Mushroom Kingdom in around 2 days. *Defeated Bowser and saved Princess Toadstool. *Completed both his initial quest and Another Quest. **The latter of which he began immediately after recovering from fainting and was completely exhausted, despite being a harder version of the original quest. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jump:' Mario jumps high into the air. The vertical high isn’t altered by power up. He can use this to stomp on enemies, his main means of combat, however some foes can tank this, or use spikes as a means of protection, which means Mario will instead take damage. He can also use this to jump under platforms, hitting them from below and therefore harming anything on that platform. **'Running Jump:' A variation of the jump that has better aerial gain. **'“Chain Reaction Technique”:' With this technique, Mario takes advantage of the domino effect and can stomp multiple foes in quick succession. Seen as one of his secret techniques. *'Kick:' Mario can kick the shell of a Koopa Troopa or Buzzy Beetle as a means of long-ranged offence. **'“Bulldozer Attack”:' Mario chases after the shell he has kicked, taking advantage of the below technique (Line of Sight) so that he can take out more foes and extend the range of the shell, making it a more useful projectile. If the shell hits all wall or surface, however, it comes straight back, making this a risky move, as said shells can harm him. Seen as one of his secret techniques. *'Line of sight:' For some obscure reason, enemies can dodge Mario’s attacks, such as by jumping over them, when he isn’t looking. This is odd, as when he is looking, they don’t even consider dodging. This implies Mario’s line of sight has some special powers to it. *'Power-Ups:' **'Magic Mushroom:' Allows Mario to grow twice as tall and become more powerful, in a form known as Super Mario. As Super Mario, he can break apart Brick Block with his bare fists, and has increased durability, being able to take more hits from foes. **'Fire Flower:' Allows Mario to don an alternate colour costume ripe for fireball tossing, becoming Fiery Mario. Mario can throw Fireballs, taking out foes without having to bash or stomp them, and attacking whenever he likes. The manual tells us this increases his power further from Super Mario, and the fact he can now content with Bowser and his impersonators implies this is indeed the case. **'Starman:' Mario’s ultimate power-up, which allows him to become invincible, aptly named Invincible Mario. With this, he can plough through foes and take their attacks as though they were nothing, as well as gaining a boost in power. Unfortunately, this form is short-lived, and after a matter of seconds the effects wear off. *'Axe:' Mario can use this sharp weapon to chop down drawbridges and the like. He tends not to wield it often, and discards it when he doesn’t need it, but it can be useful. Category:VS Profiles Category:Mario VS Profiles Category:Composite Mario Project